


The Young and The Spider

by Starfire302



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Chinese Language, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-cest, Switching, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: Peter B. Parker and Peter Parker were brothers. While the elder gained powers and became Spider-Man, the younger grew up as a normal boy.A little story about sharing love and responsibility, with some smut.





	The Young and The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！！！  
> 1、骨科，骨科，骨科  
> 2、P B. P有蜘蛛能力，PP没有  
> 3、是互攻，轮流做0  
> 4、一堆私设
> 
> Peter=P B. P（叔虫）  
> Pete=PP（金发虫）
> 
> (If you want to read this in English I strongly recommend LingoCloud translator. It really does a good job, so smooth...)

夜里，Peter提着一个灰色的小行李箱来到森林小丘的房门前时，Pete已经等在那儿了。隔着昏暗的夜色，他看不清对方的面部，只能看到一簇金发，像黑色沙地中生长的唯一一株植物，风如流质的细沙一般拂过。他向Pete走去，Pete向他走来。Pete接过他手中的行李：“你晚了。你应该让我去接你的。”Peter侧眼看到停在车库里的车，好像刚洗过，在离他们最近的一杆路灯的映照下闪出光泽。

他跟在Pete的身后走进家门。“May已经睡了，”Pete又说，轻手轻脚地，“你要吃点东西吗？”一楼只在沙发旁留了一盏桌灯，旁边放着Pete的手机，好像他曾经在这里坐过。Peter闻到一种无比熟悉的清洁剂和残留的食物芳香混合的味道，交融在暖气之中，令人昏昏欲睡。他想起曼哈顿小公寓时有时无的供暖，感到这像一场未曾察觉的避难。

“不用了，”他说，“太晚了。”

“是什么让你回来得这么晚？”Pete说着，提着行李箱向楼梯走去。

“你知道的，”Peter挤眉弄眼，“我就是没法视而不见。”

Pete弯了一下嘴角，他仿佛听见自己提着的行李箱中传出蛛网液晃荡的声音，它在自己手里，沉甸甸的。他往上走了两个台阶，突然停住，行李箱落在地毯上发出一声低低的闷响。Peter感到有两面手掌贴住了自己的脸，Pete的嘴唇凑了上来。他们在黑暗中接吻，发出细小的声音。Pete的位置更高，他如同从大理石喷泉中饮水一般低下头，像是怕被水溅到似的闭起了眼。

“你五个月没来了。”

“别这样说，”Peter有些忍俊不禁地皱皱眉，“你让我感觉自己像个和别人老婆偷情的家伙。”

“你五个月没回来了。”

“抱歉，”Peter说，他们向楼上走去，“真的腾不出时间。”

他走进Pete的房间，曾经是他的房间。但在他离家以后Pete几乎没有变动过这里，他还可以看到自己很多年前贴的科学海报，甚至找到了自己藏在衣柜后面的摔成两截的滑板。为什么要动它们？Pete那时说。我挺喜欢的，真的，正好合适。

他的弟弟确实和他很像，Peter想，或是——他的弟弟有些怀旧。但这种“回到高中”梦境一般的场景让他有些难为情。Pete没有让他的难堪持续太久，进屋以后，他开始脱Peter的衣服。Peter倒退几步，险些跌倒，蜘蛛能力让他立即牢牢固定在地板上。Pete弯下腰亲他。“你几岁了来着？”Peter自问自答道，“哦对，二十六，血气方刚，能解释好多。”

“别扮老了，”Pete一件一件地把他们的衣服扔到地上，“你还没老到那种程度。”

Peter无奈地抬了抬眼皮，但双臂紧紧揽住了年轻人的腰。他用力向后跳，带着对方一起跌倒在床上。“啊！”Pete紧闭着眼，牙齿磕到了身下人的鼻子，两个人捂着脸哀叫了一下。

“你为什么要张嘴？”Peter带着鼻音抱怨。

“我以为我们要撞到墙上了！”Pete有点口齿不清。

每次Pete表现出对他的蜘蛛力量的不习惯，Peter总会觉得很想笑。他把脸按到床单里，肩膀抖动。Pete扑上去，把对方的脸拨过来，看到一双因为笑容而湿润的褐色眼睛，期待地看着他。笑容的余韵还停留在他泛红的脸上。他们又接吻。这时Peter完全地平躺下了，Pete一边把嘴唇粘在他脸上，舔咬他带着青茬的下巴，一边慢慢地挪动到他两腿之间。当他们内裤下的鼓起挤压到一起时，两个人都不禁打断了接吻。

Pete的手抚摸过褐发兄长的胸脯、腰部和大腿，最后开始扯他的内裤。后者响应着他的动作，抬起了臀部和腿。他们的视线没有离开过对方的眼睛。接着Pete也脱下了自己身上最后一件衣物。最后他们又贴在一起。

Pete的手向下探去，在湿热中摸到两人的阴茎，用手指稍微固定以后，开始挺动起身体。Peter皱了一下眉，出于快乐。他听到Pete的声音，飘飘忽忽：“Peter，有时候我会想，我是不是蜘蛛侠做过的最坏的事？”

“这种罪恶感，这种羞愧，这种失去掌控的感觉，”他继续说，“告诉我你也有，Peter。”

 

被叫到名字的人在自己的呼吸声中看到一双痛苦的蓝眼睛，于不规律的晃动中闪动着。就像悬崖下的海水，他想，随着摆荡在岩石上粉身碎骨。“我有。”他说道。

六年前的一天Pete坚持开车送他回曼哈顿，在车上他们又为蜘蛛侠的事吵了一架。Pete想帮助他，但Peter拒绝让Pete介入蜘蛛侠的事务之中。不仅因为Pete没有超能力，他也无需为本叔的离世负责。他那时还不满五岁。他本身就是另一位受害者。Peter的责任也指向他。他十五岁时，Peter才终于鼓起勇气向他坦白了这件事。那时候，他的哥哥深深低着头，双拳紧握，话语几不可闻。你都独自承受了多少啊，哥哥？他想。“这不是你的错。”他说。同时他觉得自己做得太少了，他想起自己以前朝Peter和May发过的脾气，吵过的架，感到羞愧难当。

蜘蛛侠这件事倒不是Peter坦白的，但他们太像了，Peter早就知道他瞒不住他。他发现这件事后，就一直想为Peter做些什么。他非常聪明，他有这个能力。但Peter从一开始就没有同意过这个提议。他知道Peter不是怀疑他，这只是Peter过分强烈的责任感和保护欲带来的阴影。

他又一次站在这样的阴影下和Peter争吵了。返程路上，他走进了浓雾弥漫的大桥。在恍如幽境的道路上，云团一般的水雾似乎没有尽头。他一心想着Peter的令人心碎的拒绝，回过神来时已经大大偏离了路线，即将冲下桥头。他听到了震耳欲聋的波浪声。千钧一发的时刻，蜘蛛侠出现在车后，用蛛网拉住了他。他被从车里救起来。这就是他与蜘蛛侠，自己的哥哥的第一次正面接触。他看着身旁这位赤色蒙面英雄，一时感到极不真实，感到陌生。直到他们来到无人的地方，Peter把他放下来，以那种充满关切的语气斥责他时，他才恍惚地流泪不止。

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”他说。

蜘蛛侠停了一下，似乎因他的崩溃而不知所措。很快，他把面罩拉起来，抱住痛哭的男孩：“好了，没事了，Pete，没事了。”

这是Peter。他想。这是Peter。是蜘蛛侠。我的哥哥。他把泪水打湿的双唇贴到Peter唇上，以一种不允许Peter误解的极大的热情。他尝到蜘蛛侠的汗，他呼出的热气和他柔软的舌头。然后他听到一声“THWIP”，一个红色的身影紧张而羞赧地在雾中逃离。

 

Pete笑了，令人高兴的是蜘蛛侠只逃了一次。他小幅度而有力地移动右手，混合的体液开始从他手上往下流。很快年长者就开始发出绵软的低声抗议。他握住Pete的手，让他无法动弹：“不要太快了，让我先进去。”

“你先？”对方扬了扬眉毛。

“快四十了，”Peter指指自己，抱怨似的撅起嘴，“你折腾完以后我马上就能睡着。”

Pete低头无声地笑，发出一串气音，一头乱糟糟的金发出现在Peter眼前。“好吧。”他说，从Peter身上撤下来，躺到旁边。Peter翻身过去的时候，一双腿立即把他们的距离收紧了。Pete的前发向下散落开来，他身上像披着一层薄薄的Peter的影子。他睁着蓝盈盈的眼睛说：“来吧，尽你所能吧，蜘蛛侠先生。”

 

Peter进入他，直到他脂肪集聚了的肚子贴上Pete绷直的阴茎。“你又胖了。”Pete嘶嘶地吸着气说。

“谢了，”Peter平平地笑了几声，语气毫无起伏，“你不说我还不知道呢。”

Pete又想说什么，但被Peter的抽动打断。他双手抓紧枕头，一会儿又去抓Peter支在他身旁的手臂。渐渐地他开始呻吟起来，听上去很像一种小声的啜泣，有些含混不清，就和他激动时口中的单词会挤到一起的感觉一样。有时Peter会担心他咬到舌头。但显然没发生过这种事，他咬到Peter舌头的时候比咬到自己的更多。何况他现在牙齿和舌头离得远远的。随着抽插动作的加剧，Peter身上的肌肉形状愈来愈明显。Pete眼睛四处游移地看着，感觉大腿和屁股被操得有些发疼。他现在开始跟着Peter的节奏呻吟了。他的胸膛剧烈起伏。

Peter突然把被他抓着的手臂移开，直起身子。Pete摇摇头，发出一声类似哭泣的抗议。“没事的。”Peter说，牵住他的手。

 

出事那天晚上，Peter回来看他。当他看到红蓝色的影子在敲他的窗子时，他的胸膛剧烈起伏。蜘蛛侠从窗户爬进来，摘下面罩，露出他熟悉的兄长的脸。他发觉这张脸比起平时来有些发红。

“还好吗，Pete？”Peter把手搭在他肩膀上，担忧地问道。

他们彻夜长谈。他向Peter表露了爱意。但这不是最重要的，最重要的是，他记得Peter双手扶住他的肩膀，对他说：“我不需要你保护蜘蛛侠，但我需要你保护Peter Parker，保护他的家人，保护May，保护你自己。这比帮助他赢得任何一场战斗都重要得多。你能做到吗？”

于是他当了自由职业摄影师，留在了家，留在了May身边。而且他确实带着May躲过了几次恶人的追捕。在生死之间，他意识到了自己的责任，也意识到了年少时的冲动和幼稚。或许有一天，他可以来到蜘蛛侠的身侧。但不是现在。

 

也许，他现在确实在蜘蛛侠身侧。或身下。要做到这件事也不容易，花了他们四年零三个月的时间。他目睹着Peter从抗拒到接受再到主动，就像看着愈挣扎愈被网裹紧的猎物的蜘蛛。他？或许在Peter爬进他窗户的那天晚上，Pete就已经迈过了一道坎。连他自己都感到惊讶。

Pete挤了挤眼睛，发觉眼角不知不觉变得有些湿润。他觉得Peter可能用上了点蜘蛛力量，因为他感觉自己的腰要被操断了（其实没有，Peter解释过很多遍，如果用了的话他早就骨折了，但Pete不信）。而这种紧绷的酸痛感也一并加入了快感的累积之中，让他浑身虚软，内心尖叫着想要高潮。他想我不应该答应让他先来的，因为他有恢复能力可我没有！就在他心中浮现出一种上当受骗的不甘时，Peter开始揉弄他不断吐水的家伙：“你想不想……？”

“不不不，”他急忙说，报复性地，“我只想射在你里面。”

他好像听到Peter低头说了一句不应该出现在友好邻居嘴里的话，然后就射了。

 

Pete躺在那儿，一边喘气一边大笑：“你刚刚是因为听到我说‘想射在你里面’就射了吗？”

“什么？”Peter也喘着气，“不是，没有。”

他一摆手：“完全不是。”

“好吧，”Pete慵懒地爬起来，“但之后会是的。”

Peter受不了般地转了一下眼睛：“争强好胜。”

 

细致的扩张之后，小Peter的精神已经恢复如初。老Peter则趴在一个枕头上，接受Pete的爱抚和亲吻。Pete热爱亲吻，他们的关系就是从这种热爱开始的。后来蜘蛛侠还救过Pete好几次，每次当他们还荡在空中没有落地的时候，Pete就开始擅自隔着面罩啄他的嘴唇——不得不说，多多少少影响了蜘蛛侠的荡网水平。不过他们下地以后，就得装作不认识彼此的样子。“谢谢你，小蜘蛛！”Pete富有热情地喊道，所有认识他的人都知道他是蜘蛛侠的粉丝。而纽约城的英雄则点头离去。

 

“我上次给你做的蜘蛛跟踪器好用吗？”Pete问道，他把手指抽出来，把老二放进去。

“嗯？”Peter的声音从枕头上传过来，“好用，好……好大……”一声长长的叹息。

“好大？”Pete长驱直入，直到他的盆骨碰到Peter富有弹性的曲线，“还需要再改小吗？”

“你！你好大。”

“嗯……”Pete若有所思地说，将嘴唇靠近Peter的颈部，“但我觉得我们一样大。”

“我说的是一种感觉，Parker。”Peter把脸从枕头上抬起来一点，忍无可忍地解释道。但Pete已经律动起来，他随即发出一阵低沉的“哼哼”声。

“那是什么？”Pete惊讶地说，“那听起来一点也不性感。”

“中年人做爱的时候想发出什么声音就发出什么声音，管它性感不性感。”Peter毫不在意。

他听到Pete又在偷笑，于是动了动：“我在等你，Pete。”他知道小伙子承受不了这个。

金发年轻人压住他，开始横冲直撞。但Peter没有再发出那种“哼哼”声，实际上除了喘息声以外什么声音都没有。Pete抓住他柔软的褐发，让他扭过身子，露出脸。Peter的眼睛微睁着，皱着眉，像在努力对焦上另一副蓝眼睛。他的眉目透出一种湿漉漉的温柔和来自内心深处的广泛的忧虑。中年人。可能这种忧虑已经印刻在了脸上。它还有个名字，叫“皱纹”。从这个角度看，会发现Peter的鼻子和下颌十分地瘦而单薄。他的白头发是不是又多了？Pete慢慢地想。

可能脖子逐渐累了，Peter又把脸转回去，找了个更舒服的姿势趴着。Pete想听他的声音，于是伸手给Peter饱胀的阴茎施加舒服的压力，同时持续戳刺某一点。褐发的义警渐渐开始由低到高地发出一种克制而嘶哑的呻吟。他还听到这些呻吟中混杂着一些简短露骨的鼓励，让他心底燥热。他不知道Peter是不是有意识地在说。

他们都没持续很久。由于先前的前列腺刺激，Pete的高潮也激烈漫长。他脱力地将头搁到Peter的背上，终于又听见了那种有点奇怪的“哼哼”，但这次Pete觉得，Peter不管发出什么声音，都火辣得要命。

 

（完）


End file.
